Various device and methods have been proposed as user interfaces for operating equipment such as computers and game machines. In game machines in particular, ones that detect user movement (by motion capturing) and operate the equipment with the overall body attitude of the user have been proposed.
For example, in the three-dimensional fingertip position detection apparatus described in Patent Reference 1, first and second cameras capture the image of the fingertip of an operator and detect the three-dimensional position of the captured fingertip.
The image display apparatus described in Patent Reference 2 recognizes a user, detects the position and movement of the user and, from the detected user position and movement, discriminate a user that is viewing the displayed image, and controls an application that displays an image corresponding to the user.